


Paint (#19)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nudity, art student Kylo, fullbody painting, ive never been to art school so this is innaccurate, professor Snoke, snoke's a perv implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #19/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Kylo has to do a project for an art class, which involves painting Hux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO here's another skip because #'s 17 and 18 are not finished.  
> funfact this was the second oneshot i finished out of the whole drabbles challenge :^0   
> its old lmao  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "The paint's supposed to go where?"

**Paint**

"The paint's supposed to go _where_?" Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo, who was holding a bucket of white paint, a tube of gold paint, and a few brushes. When his boyfriend had asked him to be his model for his latest art project, where he would paint Hux and take a bunch of pictures, Hux had sighed and agreed, on the conditions that the paint was easy to wash off and absolutely would not go in his hair. Kylo had explained that he already wasn't going to paint Hux's hair, it was part of the contrast or whatever he was going for to not do so.

"Listen, it's a full body paint-"

"You never said that!" Hux had wrongly assumed it was a half body shot, since Kylo had said 'you might have to take off your shirt but I don't know right now'. "You said I'd just take my shirt off!"

"Well I didn't have the full project details and Mr. Snoke said that if we're doing a live person we have to do a full body when I asked him!"

"I thought this was a free-to-chose project!"

"Well he said that we'd come up with an idea, and he'd give us guidelines for that specific project! And with mine I have to paint a full body because I'm painting an actual person!" Kylo was gradually getting louder and more flushed as he spoke. Clearly the rule had been a big shock to him too. "I'm sorry!!"

Hux sighed. "Fine, but I'm still not comfortable with you _painting my ass and dick white_."

"I will fail if I don't do this."

"I never said you couldn't, just that I'd hate it!"

-

Hux felt like no matter how hard he tried for the rest of his life, he would never be able to get off the sheer amount of paint that Kylo had put onto him. He was absolutely covered in white paint except for his hair and eyelashes. Then Kylo had replicated all of his freckles with gold paint, using a picture of that one time he and Phasma had forced him to go to the beach and he got burnt and freckly. He was pretty sure Kylo was exaggerating with the freckles, especially the ones on his face, and he couldn't even stop Kylo from putting some on his dick.

"You are not taking a picture of my cock, Ren."

"I know, I just want to add something here. Also, I have to take a video of everything on you before you do any poses so..."

"REN!"

-

Professor Snoke gave Kylo an A+ and praised him for such a job well done, and also complimented him on picking such a good and willing model, that it was a genius idea to use someone you were close to instead of a classmate or actual model like they did in class. He'd liked the contrast between the red of Hux's hair and the white and gold paint. Kylo came home with a huge grin on his face, and Hux just sighed. He'd been scrubbing paint off of himself for hours after the assignment and his skin was red and raw everywhere. It hadn't been as washable as the can made it seem.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
